The present invention relates to support structures for rotatable input devices, and in particular to mouse rollers configured to provide horizontal scrolling in response to lateral pressure on the roller.
Microsoft published US Application No. 2003/0025673 shows a mouse with a wheel that is tiltable in a carriage and assembly carrier structure to provide horizontal scrolling in addition to the vertical scrolling from rotation of the wheel. This published application claims priority from published US Application No. 2002/0158844 that shows a scrolling wheel that slides laterally to provide for horizontal scrolling.
Gillick U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,481 shows a roller on a mouse that can be tilted to activate Z-axis inputs. A number of other approaches have been taken to provide horizontal or a similar type of scrolling.
One approach is to provide a button near the scrolling wheel that switches the wheel from controlling vertical to horizontal scrolling. Examples are Gillick U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455 and Toshiba published Japanese Application No. JP 2002366300. The use of separate left and right scrolling buttons is shown, for example, in K. S. Cheng German published Application No. DE 20300281.
The use of a microstick, like a mini-joystick, on a mouse is shown in Yaniger U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,334, Synaptics U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,093, and Primax U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,838.
An optical sensor on the top of a mouse for sensing horizontal movement of a finger, in addition to vertical is shown in Agilient published European Application No. EP 1182606.
The use of two separate scrolling wheels on a mouse, one for vertical and another for horizontal movement is shown in Nippon published Japanese Application No. JP 2003022160.
A four-way button on a mouse for providing horizontal input is shown in Primax U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,619.
A saddle-shaped joystick on a mouse is shown in IBM published Application No. WO 200058819.
It is desirable to have an improved scrolling wheel design that is simple to manufacture and easy to use.